(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nerve electrode and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a nerve electrode and a method of manufacturing the same that suppress inflammation when inserting anti-inflammatory drugs into a living body while having the anti-inflammatory drugs.
(b) Description of the Related Art
For development of original technology for rehabilitation and welfare and practical use of the technology, a nerve stimulus apparatus using a nerve element facilitates improvement of quality of life of the soaring number of senior citizens as well as disabled people, and localizes rehabilitation and welfare related original devices through industrialization of related technology, and thus secures technical superiority in the world medical device market, and much research has thus been performed.
Implant type nerve electrode technology and medical treatment technology using the same is technology corresponding to an introduction time, and is expected to bring an economic/social/technical ripple effect through prior occupation of higher value-added original technology, as it contributes to improvement in quality of life of the socially disadvantaged such as senior citizens and disabled people. Presently used nerve devices include a heart pulsation stimulus device, a cerebral nerve stimulus device for Parkinson's disease, epilepsy, or chronic pain treatment, a central nerve stimulus device, and a pneumogastric nerve stimulus device, and various products have been launched and much research is being performed by medical equipment companies from various countries such as the U.S., Japan, and Europe.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.